13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad
Brad is a recurring character in the first season of 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Henry Zaga. He is Tony Padilla's ex-boyfriend. Throughout the Series Season 1 Tony introduces Clay Jensen and Brad to each other. When Clay's gone, Brad asks if he is the kid that keeps texting Tony, and how many there are of them. Tony tells him it was about school, but Brad mentions that he thinks it's something Tony doesn't want him to be a part of. Tony tells him that he can't let him be part of it because he got a secret to keep. Brad brings Clay a drink, but Clay's just leaving. He calls him 'one intense dude', to which Tony replies that he's just going through some stuff. Brad says that it's clear and that Tony's is too. He asks Tony to tell him that it's not about a guy. At the Baker's Drug Store, Tony introduces Brad as his friend. Brad later asks him about it, and Tony tells him that Ryan Shaver always introduced him as 'my boyfriend' like he was his possession. Brad tells him that he gets it but he is not Ryan and that he's not going to judge him, but that Tony has to tell him what's going on or he can't be his friend or boyfriend. Tony tells Brad about Hannah, and Brad takes Tony in his arms. Personality Brad seems suspicious and jealous of the guys Tony hangs out with. Tony mentioned that he was pretty annoyed because Tony had been spending all his time with Clay. He also doesn't like that Tony doesn't introduce him as his boyfriend. He feels like Tony keeps secrets from him, that Tony doesn't want Brad to be part of. Besides this, Brad is a quiet and calm guy. He worries about that Tony is going through stuff, and eventually tells him that he needs to tell him what's going on, or he can't be his boyfriend anymore. Physical Appearance Brad is a tall and handsome guy. He has dark hair and dark brown eyes. Relationships Tony Padilla Tony used to be Brad's boyfriend. During the first season, Tony doesn't tell Brad about what is going on, but Brad notices that he is going through something. Tony hangs out a lot with Clay because of the tapes, what Brad doesn't like. Tony always introduces Brad as his friend, according to Tony because he felt like his ex's possession when he introduced him as his boyfriend. Eventually Brad tells Tony that he needs to open up to him, which he does. In Season 2, it is revealed that Brad broke up with Tony because he didn't want to date a kid anymore and was tired of the 'high school bullshit'. Clay Jensen Brad sees Clay as an intense guy who is clearly going through stuff. He is nice to Clay, but doesn't like that Tony spends a lot of time with him. At the end of the season, Brad, Clay, Tony and Skye all hang out together. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * Season 2 * Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT